minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
PENSY
If you play Minecraft and/or you are in the game's fandom, then you might know about the overwhelmingly talked about creepypastas like Entity 303 and Null, but there is one more creepy entity that they always forget: PENSY. First Encounter The following is an email composed by Dylan Benston, the first person to ever encounter PENSY, that was supposed to go to Spenny614, the first person to sight PENSY in the Minecraft game. Email Send Date: September 6, 2019 Email: diamondboydylan@gmail.com Subject: Weird Minecraft Girl Message: Hello. My name's Dylan Benston, and my Minecraft username is DylanTheMineKing. I am a huge fanboy over Minecraft. My friend Phillip plays it too, although he's a noob. He was able to create a private server for me to play on with him, along with my second friend, Matthew. I remember it all. We were connected to our Discord server, the Official Team Mineshaft Discord, or OTMD. and chatting about the game. You know, the usual. We were messing around in our Multiplayer apartments, which we had been working on for about 6 months. We named our apartment community "the Birchpartments," because of their large amount of birch wood. The only plugin was Newblocks, which only gave us extra blocks, allowing better play. But Matthew found that a plugin called "4everFears," which was added by somebody under the name of "user-name:PENSY." They used "/stop" on us, and we all started asking questions about what on Earth was going on. Philip was freaked out and though that somebody had hacked Minecraft. Fearfully, he said he would take a break from the video game. I told Philip that there was probably just a bug or glitch, because nobody could join the server but us. Soon enough, somebody was online on the Discord server, but they did not have an actual name. There name just said "P." This person was not on our server before, nor did they ever join our other servers. They just chatted "ångra." We looked at there profile, but there was no actual information. They didn't even have a number. It was just the letter. This did not help Phillip, who just kept freaking out. "It's haunted," he kept repeating before he disconnected. Matthew was also scared, and then he disconnected abruptly. The next day was Saturday, and a few minutes after noon we were connected to the OTMD again and playing Minecraft. We shared ideas and talked about the P user from yesterday. The chit-chat was middle-of-the-road for about a few minutes, but a strange noise began to play through Matthew's mic. We started asking Matthew what it was, but then all we could hear through the mic besides this noise was Matthew crying, saying things like, "Phillip was right" and "The curse is real." Soon, we heard a scream and the name MattTheMiner appeared in the side bar's "Offline" section. Phillip and I were more scared then we ever were before. At 3:13 that afternoon, I went to Matthew's apartment, but Matthew's parents were crying. A lot. Feeling bad, I asked what was wrong. Matt's dad said that Matthew had gone missing. And as soon as I got that news, my whole world was tipped right off its axis, and began to enter a black hole. I apologized for the loss, I began crying myself, and went home, telling my parents about what had happened afterward. And my dad just sat there, looking mad, while Mom was just looking depressed. After that, I got on my other Minecraft server, which was only for Phil. I began linking this "user-name:PENSY" player to the letter user from the OTMD, and I also thought about Matthew going missing. And every single part of this came into focus. This was beyond a Minecraft hacker, this was either a murderer, a kidnapper, or a pedophile. I popped a lollipop and kept thinking and taking notes until I looked out the window and noticed a yellowish sky. It was already 6:36 PM, and hadn't even taken a shower. After the shower, I got back to the game. However, the game was awfully quiet. Random skeletons were popping up, tall trees were in the middle of the ocean, and weird quiet humming played. And abruptly, an earrape sounding version of C418's music began to blast out of my headphones, before the game went silent and my laptop shut itself off. I was scared, but also confused. My laptop was back on later, after constantly pressing the power button that would be a slam if it was all combined. I got back to the game again, going nuts. Suddenly, I saw an avatar. It was a girl, with weird gray hair. They had red eyes that could hurt someone just with a stare, and chatted "HAVE FUN." Then, the game crashed. I heard you have anti-hacker stuff on your server. Can I play on it, and can you help me? Response Below is the response to Dylan Benston's email, written and sent by Spenny614. Email Send Date: September 6, 2019 Email: spenny614@gmail.com Subject: Re: Weird Minecraft Girl Yo, dude. I have know idea who this PENSY is, but they sound highly dangerous. They sound like a hacker. I recommend uninstalling and reinstalling Minecraft. Or, if you have an older and/or outdated version. If that those do not not work, then I do not know what will. Second Encounter Below is a story told by Matthew Hana (Minecraft username: MattLikesGaming), a player who had a problem highly similar to Dylan Benston's problem. Please note that the brackets mean that the part is unnecessary to understand the sentence. This story is completely unedited and may be disturbing for some readers. : I used to enjoy playing ''Minecraft ''all day long. It kept me sane, pretty much. But a few days ago, I was playing ... with my friends, and we were all just having a good time and I was like, "Hold on, gotta check the plugins." And there, in the server's control panel, I found a plugin called "4everFears" there. My friends and I got freaked out because we didn't ... we weren't using any plugins. And we all just decided, "Forget it, let's get off." So ... we were off for a while and then I just decided to return to the video game like, "Hey, maybe it will be gone." But nope, I was wrong. ''Minecraft still had the plugin, and so I tried leaving the world. However, that wasn't working. so I just shut the thing down like, "Dang, it ain't gone." I actually did a freaking scan on my computer, and I was constantly checking. I had no plugins called "4everFears". And my mom was telling me to go to bed, so I did that. And I came back afterward, and I saw a girl in the game. It looked like something from Nova Skin. She had two by two red eyes, and an iron sword. And I could not move my avatar. She just beat me to death. No kidding. They chatted for me to get off and they said that I'm another one of the world's mistakes. Then, my freaking screen went white. When it came back, that girl was my wallpaper. And she was moving. I still play Minecraft, but I will never play with plugins ever again.'' Third Encounter This encounter is a chat log from a Discord app server called TeamPlayerz - Official Discord Server between two users called "cookieclassified" and "Major Alexander". Please note that there may be spelling and grammar errors because their dialogue is completely unedited. :cookieclassified: have u encoutnered pensy :MajorAlexander: Who? :cookieclassified: pensy. :MajorAlexander: Never heard of this "Pensy" player you speak of. :cookieclassified: i was on my minecraft server just playing with my boyfirend chad and everything was fine. soon i left to use the bathroom. when i returned chad was screming thru his mic saying "OH MY GOD" and "DAMMIT IT WAS HER" and stuff so i asked what hapened and he said that there was a girl with red eyes and a iron sword that did more damage than any normal iron sword :MajorAlexander: You sure this happened? :cookieclassified: yes. :cookieclassified: that night after dinner i decdied to play more mincraft and then when i started building a castle, i heard really creepy sounds . it sounded like a girl chuckling, maybe a teen. i heard a scream from the game. i walked back to a village i moved into and saw a vilager get hit. my screen was glicthing out abunch and the game crashed :MajorAlexander: WHOA. Conclusion In short, PENSY is a rather mysterious thing, whether it is a player or a hacker. But always be on the look out for them. Category:Jenna Glenwood Category:Entities Category:Short Pastas Category:Creepypasta Category:Cliche